currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Somali 5 shilling coin
For unofficial coins of the denomination, see Somali 5 shilling coin (unofficial). For coins of Somaliland, see Somaliland 5 shilling coin. Somalia |value= 5.00 shillings |years= 1970 |mass= 27.85 g |diameter= 38 mm |thickness= 3.5 mm |composition= cupronickel |shape= round |alignment= coin |edge= reeded |obverse= , state title, year |reverse= , value (1970) }} The 5 shilling coin is a non-circulating commemorative piece of the Somali Democratic Republic, a precursor to the modern Federal Republic of Somalia. It was issued in a single type in 1970 in celebration of the 35th anniversary of the (FAO) and an FAO conference that year. The coin was distributed by the Central Bank of Somalia and struck under commission at the Royal Mint of the United Kingdom. The piece initially carried a legal tender face value of 5.00 Somali shillings in its country of origin, but was eventually demonetized. However, because the coin was intended primarily for collectors, it did not see any widespread circulation, although circulated examples do exist. A crown-sized piece, the 5 shilling coin is composed of cupronickel, weighs approximately 27.85 grams, and measures 38 millimeters in diameter and 3.5 millimeters in thickness. It has coin alignment and a reeded edge, and like most coins, is round in shape. Both of the piece's rims are raised and undecorated. Displayed in the middle of the obverse, designed by Italian British artist Michael Rizzello (1926–2004), is the – which consists of a central containing a single , surmounted by a of style and supported by two ( ). Below this escutcheon are a wrapped around two crossing and two . "SOMALI DEMOCRATIC REPUBLIC" is written along the upper periphery of the piece, extending clockwise from the left to right rims of the piece, followed by the date of minting in , "1970". The equivalent of the state title, " " ( : al-Jumhūrīyah ad-Dīmuqrāṭīyah aṣ-Ṣūmālīyah) is inscribed in the same direction from the right to left of the piece, followed by the date in , " ". The English and Arabic legends are separated from each other by small dashes. Engraved in the middle of the coin's reverse is an illustration of three – a , a sort of ( ), and a – the latter two standing and the goat resting on the ground. In the background of the image are some grains, including stalks, and on the ground before the livestock are some local . Curved upward above the depiction is the coin's face value in English, reading "5 shillings". Printed below the central illustration on two lines is the Arabic equivalent, " " ‎(5 šilīnāt), the number displayed in a larger font than the following word, which arches toward the bottom of the coin. The Arabic text " " (Arfā'wū māsūl mā al-zirā'í), roughly translating as "raise the agricultural yield", appears in a counterclockwise direction along the upper rim of the piece, commencing at the right periphery and concluding at the left. "GROW MORE FOOD", an alternate English translation for the Arabic, is written in the same direction along the bottom rim, extending from the left to right sides of the obverse. Both texts are separated from each other by two small points. The rims on both the obverse and reverse are raised and not decorated. In total, approximately 101,000 examples of the 1970 piece were struck, including 100,000 general issue coins and around 1,000 proofs. References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – *Colnect – *Numista – *Daniel's Coin Zoo – Somalia 5-Shillings (KM15) Cow, Goat, Sheep *[http://www.newspapers.com/newspage/41971351/ The Daily Courier (Connellsville, Pennsylvania) article - October 26, 1970] * Category:20th century coins Category:Coins of Somalia Category:Coins with Arabic inscriptions Category:Coins with coin alignment Category:Coins with English inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Cupronickel Category:Dated coins Category:Round coins Category:Somali shilling